Becoming Sakura
by RainbowPoprocks
Summary: Nisa Daven was a simple otaku, but a heated fight over the ending to Naruto landed her in front of Masashi Kishimoto. These turn of events screw up her normal, boring obsession and turn it into a thrilling, action-packed career!


DOMO MINA! (Hi everyone!) tis my first story! wooo! im super excited. i actually posted this story on quizilla but well by some inexplicable means i cannot access the account *cries* Im extremely lazy so force me to write, people! Song to play today: Misery by Maroon 5! Sayonara!

Nisa Daven was a simple otaku, but a heated fight over the ending to Naruto landed in front of Masashi Kishimoto. These turn of events screw up her normal, boring obsession and turn it into a thrilling, action-packed career!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do we always know what we have in store? Can Fate change its course at the very last moment? In all respects, I believe Fate cannot make up its mind at all! I, an ordinary otaku, was not supposed to be standing outside Masashi Kishimoto's door. I was supposed to be arguing with a fan girl about the end of a series. Well...I had been arguing...'Will I get kicked out for telling the truth? Dude! I have a right to my own opinion, no matter how violent it is!'

My name is Nisa Daven and I live in Atlanta, Georgia (made up name and place. Pleeeease, do not go to find my character! Don't pull a Naruto, please!*). I'm eighteen years of age. My red hair gives me a nasty temper, and my jasper eyes make boys trip over themselves. My slight, hour-glass frame makes me seem weak, but my voice is filled with awesome power. My Irish father provided me with his short fuse, but my English mother balanced it out with her patience. Please don't think I'm bragging about my coolness! I am wearing a flattering, redone medic-nin outfit which oozes coolness in itself. It is a nice light green and stops right at my knees with comfortable heels. The dress fits me snugly, but is modest enough so that I don't look like a naughty nurse.

I waited (somewhat) patiently by the stiff security guard for them to let me through the door. The one I had been standing in front of for the past fifteen minutes. I bounced from one foot to the other to pass the time, my hair bobbing from side to side in its loose bun and my bangs swished in front of my eyes. The guard watched me with disapproval since my proper behavior was to quake in fear. I guess my nerves haven't set in yet. It was mostly the shock from the nameplate. Who would have thought that I would actually get to meet the guy who's scribbles have enthralled nations?

Why in all the great heavens above would he, Masashi Kishimoto, be in Atlanta? 'In a small town anime convention, no less!' 'Perhaps he is laying low from all the crazed Japanese fans…' 'Inner Nisa' reasoned. I call her my 'Inner Nisa' because she is very different from who I am on the outside, but still a part of me. 'But still how'd he find this place…' Through all my mock bravado on the outside, I was still apprehensive. The girl I had been fighting with; Morgan, I think; was cunning…and evil! She was cold-hearted, but a die-hard Sasuke-fan girl. 'She'll be twisting the truth all over the place…' 'Great and now I am considering the advice of my subconscious.' I could feel her being resentful as the door opened slowly.

I felt Mr. Guard nudge me gently from behind. I stepped into a room that could have a janitor's closet if not for the desk with a snotty girl facing it and a funny man sitting behind it. They contrasted perfectly, like yin and yang. Morgan; the girl I argued with; had black, wavy hair down her back and small, dark eyes. Her body was every boy's fantasy (ewww!). She wore a standard, green sailor suit (boring...), and little, black shoes with high, white knee socks.(kagome, much?*)

Masashi-san had a much happier look. His half-closed eyes smiled brightly along with his mouth. He energetically gestured for me to come closer. I stepped forward, making sure there was a good two feet between Morgan and me (no need for unprovoked violence). "Your-a name?" His accent made me smile when spoke. "Watashi wa Daven Nisa desu!" I chirped happily as Morgan sniffed. "Ah! Oor Nihongo (Japanese for Japanese) is beautiful!" My smile grew wider. "Buh, I guess you are not fluent." "Iie, but I'm learning." He smiled and then sighed. "What oose is Nihongo in America?" He threw his hands up defeated. "We must all learn Englis' now!" I laughed softly, but we were interrupted by a cough behind us. 'Stupid security ruining all our fun…'

Kishimoto-sensei jumped in his seat,and turned in his seat to slam his fists down in a façade of anger. "Now! Why ish it, that 'oo two were arguing?" Before I had time to think, Morgan blurted out. "She hates the ending to Naruto!" I raised my eyebrows. I had never said that. "I only disagreed with the way you handled the last fight with Orochimaru." 'Besides the fact that you hate Sasuke being an evil snake monster…' I rolled my eyes inwardly. This was not the time to discuss Sasuke. This is about Naruto and his show. Masashi frowned slightly. To me, it was understandable.

No one wants to be criticized for their work, but, of course, I am only one person…and an American. And Morgan is just a girl with no brain. I waited for Kishimoto-san to speak. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I knew s'at Americans would have a hard time oonderstanding our values." "Sir, it's not that! We just believe the reincarnation thing is unnecessary." My words were chosen delicately, this was my favorite series for many reasons, and I told him so. "Naruto-kun is..." I couldn't help, but giggle. "Well, we should all know! But I can see why you wanted him to be the main character. He is someone you wouldn't expect. I really love him!" Morgan snickered behind her hand. A true Sasuke- fan girl wants Sasuke to be the main character and think the blonde is a waste of space.

Masashi-sensei smiled understanding me completely and the more he seemed to dwell on it, the brighter he smiled. Then, at the moment I thought his lips would from such a Naruto grin, it softened to a realizing small smile. "Nisa-chan, whom do you daisuki (love or extremely like)?"  
That word flashes of words and pictures to my mind's eyes. "You're so annoying." "Sasuke-kun, I love you so much!" "Sakura…thank you" I didn't want to look at the man. It wasn't what I should say, but I wanted to say it. I slowly brought my head up and said something Sakura had always avoided or didn't know she should have said. There would never be a straight forward answer. To me, it would never have sounded quite right. "Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I think you already know…" He grinned, his half-closed narrowed farther. " Good Ansah!" I almost laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*don't be stupid or act without thinking

*not that i don't love kagome but come on! that's such a boring cosplay!

my first chapter! yayz! its looked a lot longer written down, but oh well i will try harder next time :) read rate review?


End file.
